Human behaviour analysis
by Peachilein
Summary: Human behaviour is never predictable and it can vary according diverse situations. The results of this investigation must be analysed by Kagome, because of an unusual school project, given by one of her teachers. An involuntary mistake will make her experience in much more than a written work, thanks to a certain jealous half-demon.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha &amp; Co. don't belong to me. This story and all others in my profile were written by myself. This is just a translation from its original language: Spanish. Thanks to **CotyAr**, this fic is now available in English for you.

**A/N:** Hello, everybody! Just so you know, this fic has participated in the contest _"Challenge: InuYasha's Contest"_ (organized by Mrs. Horror, here on Fanfiction. net, some time ago) and thanks to the reader's votes, it won the first place =).

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**Word Count:** 3.386 according to Word (from the title to the end)

**Original title in Spanish: **Análisis del comportamiento humano (available in my profile, if you prefer).

**Used objects:** Some steamy scene from a movie, a sword and a chocolaty banana. This last one I don't know if it's valid (because of the chocolate), but that's the idea :P.

**Warnings:** Read in a cool, stress-free environment xD.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Human behaviour is never predictable and it can vary according diverse situations. The results of this investigation must be analysed by Kagome, because of an unusual school project, given by one of her teachers. An involuntary mistake will make her experience in much more than a written work, thanks to a certain jealous half-demon. _

**Human behaviour analysis**

Another day in the boring — but necessary — school, which meant, new assignments and useless group work. However, for some weird and unknown reason, none of the teachers had remembered to keep them busy during the weekend with homework or some endless maths exercise of impossible resolution. Excited, Kagome checked her notebook, seeing the daily page, for the first time ever, blank. A miracle of nature that very rarely repeated itself.

It only rested five minutes for the class of Human behaviour analysis to end, and with luck, the teacher wouldn't remember to give them work for Monday.

"Very well students… for your next school project, you will have to practice everything that you learned during class," Miss Yoko said, collapsing the delight of a weekend off.

"Noooo," chorused the students with disappointment. But the teacher didn't pay them any attention and continued.

Great! There was the spoilsport that messed everything up. They were doing so well. Didn't she know that young people also had a social life to attend to or, like in Kagome's case, to collect sacred jewel shards and exterminate monsters in the feudal era? Apparently not. And well, in case of knowing, surely, she would be locked up in a madhouse for hallucinating about her time travels.

"We're going to do a little game," the teacher said, trying to motivate her lazy students. "I want each of you to choose a box from this basket. Inside you'll find one to three things and a small note with the topic, with which you put a subject to test. It can be a relative, a friend or even, somebody you met in the supermarket," she explained. "With your wit and your designated objects, you must create a credible and highly compromising situation."

The basket with various boxes of medium sizes passed from seat to seat throughout the classroom. The reaction from each student looking inside the packages was different, according to the objects that each got. Some laughed, others cried or were ashamed and some wished that they had found a gun to shot themselves in the head. Kagome was one of those who had all of the reactions at once.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

"How did you go, girls?" Yuka asked with curiosity to her three friends. "I got a makeup case and a leotard. I guess I can fool my mother, telling her that I want to join a circus," she joked, showing them a piece of paper that said _'artistic traveller'_.

"That's a great idea you had! But, I think I won't analyse my mother's behaviour. She would kill me," complained Ayumi, showing her objects too. "A positive pregnancy test and a fake exam with a bad grade, undoubtedly, would put my life at risk."

"Whoa, that's harsh," her friends felt sorry for her when they read _'pregnant student'_ on the piece of paper.

Being Ayumi the most quiet and studious of the four of them, clearly she would provoke a heart attack to her mother. No, definitely she would have to look for somebody else to do the damned project on human behaviour analysis. What did the teacher had in mind? Creating trouble with their families? Even though all had understood their missions, these situations were far too complicated and extremes. Besides, what had she said this stupid game would be useful for? Ah yes, to learn the importance of not only to observe but also to interpret. What a pack of lies!

"Well, I have… a soccer ball, a sports uniform and a short haired wig," Eri showed, realizing that she would have to pretend wanting to join the male youth team. She hoped she wouldn't have to play too, because she was terrible at sports. "Eh… what did you get, Kagome?

Her friends turned to her, curiously. From the beginning, the black-haired girl had showed a little ashamed and evasive regarding the topic. All of them had already revealed their missions, so, she would have to do it as well! Anyway, none of them had a _nice_ project so she could be the only one to save herself. How dreadful could it be?

Even though Kagome flatly denied showing the content of her box, because it was too… perverse, Yuka managed to take it from her and look with the other two its interior.

"Oh…," they said at once, seeing the content with some surprise and blushing.

"Isn't it a bit… devious?" Ayumi thought with some concern.

"Miss Yoko has no limits imposing her outlandish projects," analysed Eri with seriousness. "Regardless of that, I like it!

"I think Kagome's time is up, girls." Yuka announced, clapping both hands. Then, she hugged the black-haired girl. "You have to be strong, my friend. May I suggest your boyfriend, the rebel one, as a test subject?" She proposed and the other two agreed.

"Are you crazy?!" She fretted, blushing up to her ears. "I'm not going to…!"

"Think it, Kagome. This is your chance to test your boyfriend and know how weak he can get in extreme situations." Yuka encouraged her.

Kagome swallowed. Something told her that this was going to be the biggest challenge that she would have to do in her life and that, in the end, she would regret doing it. Even if she had a tiny pinch of curiosity in seeing the reaction of a certain half demon, her beliefs and integrity were first. What kind of teaching was given to nowadays students? Apparently, one in which decorum, decencyand shame didn't exist. To hell with the damned school project! After all, how much could it weight the grade of one insignificant subject on her final grade? Besides, given that the subject wasn't human, the outcome of his behaviour couldn't be the expected. No, definitely, she wouldn't do it!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

He was more than pissed. Definitely, he could never trust again in the word of that woman.  
She, the very liar, had promised him to come back on the afternoon of the third day, but she had not kept her word. He even had given her a few extra hours, supposing she would have more important things to do or she wanted to stay a bit more with her family. But, more than three hours it was too much! Who did she thought she was to abandon him like that. Didn't that fool knew how much he needed her? Hemeant, her friends from the feudal era were expecting her, because they missed her.

He would bring her back, even by force if it was necessary. On no grounds he would come back without her.

He gave a few jumps, exiting the pagoda of the bone-devouring hole, arriving instantly to Kagome's bedroom window. He opened it and entered, but noticed that there wasn't anybody. It was odd, because he was certain of catching the girl's scent in there. Maybe he was wrong? No, his nose would never fail him.

For a moment, he focused on the fragrant smell coming from the room, submerging himself in a whirlwind of sensations. Yes, the whole place smelled like her. Drowsy, he closed his eyes and heard his own heart beating fast.

"Kagome…," he purred in a whisper, forgetting all the pent up anger he felt during the day. Without wanting, he topped the edge of the desk behind him and suddenly, the flat screen turned on by itself, taking him out of his reverie. "But, what the hell…?!"

He hadn't touched anything, so, he couldn't have damaged anything. A little estranged and with much curiosity, he approached cautiously and observed that machine that couldn't stop projecting images, like that magic box from the first floor. He distinguished a young couple, talking by the edge of the sea, during sunset. It was curious, because at some point of the scene, he compared himself talking with Kagome.

_"Before you arrived, no human believed in me; however, there were certain moments, in which you cried for me and stayed by my side," a tall man talked in front of a beautiful blond haired woman._

"_The only thing I want, is to be by your side. I can't forget about you," she answered, hugging him. "Please, let me stay with you."_

"_Seriously, will you stay with me?" He asked, caressing the woman's pale cheek and she agreed._

_Both of them look into each other's eyes intensively and joined lips in a feverish kiss, wishing to feel each other's heat. And in a skilful move, both ended up lying in the sand, while their hands sent heated caresses down their bodies._

"_Yuriko…"_

"_Akira…"_

Sweating like some poor dog locked in a sauna, InuYasha gave two steps backwards, frightened, nervous, blushed and… extremely hot. At first, he didn't know what to do or how to react to such an indecorous scene. Even his extensive imagination made him see other characters in that screen, making him and a certain black-haired girl the moment he started hearing moans, feeling an involuntary tug inside his _hakama_, he decided to exit the room and close the door behind him to take in a deep breath of air.

What the hell had that been? He never thought that Kagome watched those kind of things, possibly, in hiding. He always had thought that she would be an innocent girl, but it seemed he was wrong. Maybe her friendship with Miroku had influenced her in some way? Who knows? It didn't seem something ordinary in her.

"Surely with these clothes, I'll catch a cold… Yes, I look very hot, but I feel like a hussy…"

The feminine voice that reached his canine ears interrupted, instantly, his musings. How not recognize her? It was Kagome. Unhesitatingly, he reached the ground-floor, and followed the sound of her voice, reaching the kitchen. The words that the girl had muttered didn't like him one bit, activating his over-protective, and of course, possessive instinct. He sniffed the air searching for anybody who could be with her, but luckily for him, he didn't sense anybody else but her in the whole house. That was good, because surely he wouldn't let any escape alive for getting close to _his_ woman, except her family, of course.

Quietly, he peered from door's frame and saw Kagome with her back towards him, talking by what she called _'cell phone'_. Despite that, when he had wider visual range of the black-haired girl, his heart jumped in his chest and blood threatened to shoot from his nose, if not from the steam that left his ears in way of cooling off.

Damn it! Was that fool trying to kill him with a heart attack that day?

There she was, dressed with an excessively tiny black underwear bottom, which left very little to imagination. Her long and pale legs, completely uncovered until where her hips started, allowing him an ample vision of her turned up tantalizing behind. A fierce blushing coloured his cheeks when he continued his surprised scrutiny of her voluptuous curves, continuing with her bared back, reaching to the tiny piece of fabric that only covered her breasts from total nudeness.

"No, I couldn't. He'll get so mad with me for provoking him this way," continued Kagome on the phone, without noticing the presence of a perturbed half demon behind her. "I didn't dare to continue watching it…"

Completely immersed in the conversation with one of her friends, she walked with sensuous movements — according to InuYasha, who had forgotten how to breathe, apparently — to the refrigerator, looking inside. She felt a little hungry and, while considering asking for a change of articles for her project, decided to look for something to peck and calm down her appetite. Her eyes brightened when she found one of her favourite sweets: Chock-banana.

The hybridswallowed when the girl took her head out of the refrigerator, with something thick and long inside her mouth, licking it with detailed pleasure. The imagery he had seen instants before in the magic box of Kagome's room, repeated themselves in his mind, killing his nerves and in the meantime, provoking an inevitable bulging in his pants. This was dangerous! The little self-control that he still had — or at least, tried to maintain — was on the brink of crumbling down if that woman kept torturing him like that.

"What? Doing it with Hôjo? No, neither. I'll kill him of the impression." Kagome funnily considered, unconscious that the mere naming of that innocent young man, made the silent spy's golden eyes fiercely brightened. "There's no way I'll do it, Yuka. I'll take this off and ask for a change with Miss Yoko. I can't simply stand in front of him, half-naked, and tell him: Say you love me and I'll be all… yours."

When the black-haired girl turned, decided to put on something more decent, she involuntary crushed against the hard chest of somebody on her way. Looking up, her chocolate-brown eyes enlarged with horror. The cell phone dropped from her hand because of the impression, ending immediately with the call.

"So, you'll be all mine if I say that to you?" The silver-haired man whispered with a harsh and manly voice, in a slightly sarcastic tone. The truth was that, hearing other man's name from her lips, made his jealousy burst in a dangerous way. "Or do you prefer that insipid and foolishhuman tell you so?"

"I-InuYasha," Kagome babbled, blushing from head to toe because of the embarrassment. "I… i-it's not what y-you think…

When had he arrived to her home? How long had he stood there in silence? Why was he watching her like he was going to jump on her and eat her? Oh, God, her clothes!? She was almost naked in front of him, wearing some cabaret whore attire. How could she make him understand that it was all part of a very ingenious school project to obtain a good grade? No, definitely he wouldn't understand that, although… Wait a second! What was the last thing he said? Had he heard all of her telephone conversation?!

Extremely nervous by the intensity of those golden eyes, she tried to cover her body with her hands, while she backed down some steps. She needed something to defend herself with, because he looked like he would pounce on her any minute. Ah, of course, she could use the only object that she was still holding.

"Stay back!" Kagome shouted, extending her right arm and adopting the defence position used in fencing, like she had a real sword in her hand. "I've a banana, and… and, I'm not afraid to use it!"

What a great idea! A half-bitten and harmlessbanana on a stick will make a powerful hybrid back down. If only her improvised sword had an attack power, maybe like an expulsion of a stream of chocolate, could distract him for a while. Although, thinking it well, at the end of the uneven combat, she would have to clean the kitchen before her family comes back to the house. Nah, better not, too much work.

And like if the chocolaty fruit had understood its little usefulness, it decided to slip from the stick and gracefully fall to the ground, ending like a mush. Banana, vile traitor!  
Now, what options did she have? Of course, run.

With a cunning and certainly funny smile, InuYasha prevented the black-haired girl's flight, cornering her against the kitchen's table, making both of their anatomies clashed each other's. He sensually raised an eyebrow and took her chin, forcing her to look him in his eyes. A chill run through Kagome's spine, making her shiver. The extreme closeness was going to provoke her a heart attack, due to the intensity that her frenetic heartbeats had taken.

"I don't know what you have been taking to behave so strangely. Neither do I care what you have been watching and planning to do… with that garb. But, I want you to understand very clearly, Kagome." He said very close to her feminine lips, drowsing her with his warmth breath. "You are mine and no one else's!

Without giving her any chance to defend herself or saying anything else, InuYasha crushed his lips against hers in a very demanding way, wanting to show her, who really owned her. The beast was loose and he didn't have any intention of holding it back, sending all of his indifference and pride down the drain. He loved her and period. He wouldn't allow that nobody, not even some stupid human, take her away for not knowing how to admit his own feelings.

The strong arms intensely imprisoned the small woman, making her notice too, the roughness that had risen between his legs by her cause. Of course, that was a matter of embarrassment and excitation for Kagome; however, it wasn't something that she wanted to resist to. Just for once, she would be a _bad girl_, as the small note in her box said and let herself be loved in that whirlwind of passion that hand unleashed without thinking.

Yes, it was going to be necessary to clear up the misunderstanding, especially when InuYasha seemed to have lost the control of his own actions. Didn't it show that when he was jealous, he discovered his true feelings for her? Anyway, he demonstrated it to her more than with sweet and possessive words, with intensive and passionately actions, which joined her to him definitely.

After all, her research project hadn't turned up so bad, although not how she had expected. No, it had been much better. How could she even have imagined to requesting a change?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

"Wait, I have a surprise for you, my love," whispered Miss Yoko sensually to her husband's ear.

With coquettish steps, she got up from the man's lap y walked to her bedroom's bathroom. She picked up a medium sized box and opened it, forming a roguish smile in her lips, which vanished the moment she glanced at the contents inside the box.

"Uh? A leather jacket, a headscarf and an add-on piercing?" She said with surprise. When she realized the meaning of that, she started fretting, putting her face in her hands, scared. "Oh, my God!"

She had mistaken the box with one of those she used for the school project! If one of her students had gotten her small and sexy _bad girl_ costume and the CD with the heavily-filled adult movie, she could be fired by the school authorities if they found out. She only hoped that she hadn't caused much trouble because of her mistake, and that the student — whoever it was — had found a way to preserve his or hers integrity. Well, she would have to wait and see the results of the projects. How bad could it be?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Human Behaviour Analysis Project, by Kagome Higurashi__:_

_'After exposing the test subject, accidentally, to an uncomfortable and highly compromising situation, I have been able to determine that, human behaviour may be vary according to the situation. Misunderstandings and jealousy, are good tools to make someone reveal his or hers true feelings. Although, the situation can get out of control and end up in an uncontrollable war as punishment, which it will turn up in an unforgettable moment. Not always the result obtained is the expected, achieving sometimes, even better things. Doing this analysis, I can conclude that, human behaviour — or any living thing — is simply unpredictable.'  
_

_P.S.: Thanks for giving me the incredible experience of feeling like a tramp. If there are any consequences because of this project, I will hold you responsible._

At the teacher's lounge, Miss Yoko read her student's final note, feeling a giant drop of cold sweat, trickle down her temple. A nervous laugh escaped through her lips. Starting to plan a sudden move to another city could be a good idea, so she wouldn't have to deal with the complex behaviour analysis from an angry student.

**END**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I hope you had fun with the lecture and could release a bit of the daily stress while reading :P.

I'm sure it was not easy for **CotyAr** to translate this fanfic and neither for me, checking and editing it again before submitting. Thanks my friend for your help! Besides, I really hope I've wrote correctly the dialogues, making them understandable in English (it's different in Spanish). So, if you find some mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be glad to correct them and learn more.

Your comments are very important to me =). But please remember that if you want to add this story to your favorites, don't forget your review as well :P.

Hopefully, we'll see again in another translated fic ;).

With love,

Peach n_n

**P.S.:** Also look the stories: _"Sweet Mischief"_ and_ "Blood moon"_. You'll enjoy them.


End file.
